Presently, there are various stores having printers and/or multifunction printers for printing, scanning, and other tasks. However, the cost basis of these stores may be high due at least in part to rent, among other costs. Furthermore, people may be inconvenienced by having to travel to such stores to for print jobs and/or collect printed results.